Other Surprising Realizations
by PleasedAsPunch
Summary: Sequel to Truths, Facts, and Other Inconvenient Realizations


**This is a sort of predictable and somewhat cheesy sequel to Truths, Facts, and Other Inconvenient Realizations. I hope you enjoy it!**

"Rose, you smell different," he said abruptly as he lounged in a plush red couch and she lay on top of him.

"Yeah?" she mumbled, yawning loudly. "I haven't done anything different."

"I dunno, really. S'just different. Not bad. You smell like you still, but with something extra. It's pleasant, actually."

"Mmm." She snuggled closer to him, making his breath catch. They had been together for over a year, but Rose in close proximity still never failed to give him a visceral reaction.

She giggled and he smiled, watching her eyelashes flutter in her tiredness, and he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Talk," she said.

"But you should sleep. We had a long day. Not that I'm complaining."

"Ha. Not complaining. I had to tell you three times to clean the loo."

"I was dusting the console!" He said, affronted.

"You were not! I knew you were just picking up the feather duster every time I walked in the room. I knew you were fiddling about with the controls. Don't pretend you weren't."

"I hate cleaning."

"Clearly. The TARDIS must do some of it for you, but you've clearly not cleaned this place in ages."

He chuckled lowly. "No time, what with time and space at your fingertips."

"No excuse, Doctor."

They were quiet for a moment.

"Talk, Doctor."

"Why? The quiet is nice."

"I like the feeling of the vibration of your voice. It's like the same hum as the TARDIS. It's very pleasant. And it makes me sleepy."

"My talking makes you fall asleep? How very sweet of you, Rose Tyler."

She turned over so that she was on her stomach, her face just inches from his.

"You know what I mean." She leaned in and kissed him swiftly on the lips.

"No fair," he said.

"What-" she started, but his mouth was on hers again, much less swiftly, as he kissed her deeply and slowly. His forehead creased and he pulled away.

"You taste different, too." He went in for another sample. "Yep, definitely different."

"Bad?"

"Not at all. Sort of the same as you smell. You know…" He drifted off.

"No, I don't know. But do tell," she said, pushing his disheveled hair out of his face.

He paused, looking at her with enormous curiosity.

"S'a bit Time Vortex-y. Not like that time with the Bad Wolf. But, I dunno. Sweet, lingering, a bit heady but not overpowering. Have you been peeking into the TARDIS lately?" He looked at her with a teasing expression.

"You know I haven't. Couldn't possibly have done it. Unless you count making love with you. Does that count as 'peaking'?"

He began to laugh at her rather horrible pun, when he stopped abruptly.

No, it couldn't possibly be that, because _that _would be impossible. Well, maybe not impossible, but certainly very unlikely, and also amazing, terrifying, and very foreboding.

"Doctor, what are thinking? I know that look…s'not good. Please," she said, taking his hand, "tell me what you're thinking."

"Not bad…no, it isn't bad. Well, depends, really. I'm not sure. Let me check."

They were both sitting up now on the couch facing each other. He placed his hand on her chest, just between her breasts, presumably feeling her heartbeat. Then he took the same hand and placed it on her temple, when he gasped suddenly and loudly.

"What! What is it?" she yelled.

"Oh, Rose. Rose, I promise you it isn't bad. Just…new. Maybe impossible, but not, evidently."

"What we have already is impossible. I don't see the universe caving in on itself. What're you on about?"

"Concentrate, Rose. Can you feel anything? Anything new—anything extra?"

"What d'you mean? Just tell me," she told him.

"No, no. You need to feel it. I know you can. The circumstances are different. If you concentrate, you can feel it. You can _hear_ it."

"What should I be _hearing_?"

"Concentrate!" He brought his fingers up to her temple again, bridging something between them, but not linking them completely. It was as if he was dilating her mind so that opened her perception. She gasped.

"What_ is_ that? Is that…is that a heartbeat? It…it isn't mine. It's too fast…and…why are there two? Are those your hearts I'm hearing?"

"No." He smiled an apprehensive smile and took her hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Wait…what? When you say the circumstances are different…do you mean…" she trailed off, her eyes wide in disbelief. "How…how is this even possible? I thought you said that this couldn't happen. Are you having a lark?"

"No, I am most certainly not _having a lark_."

"How can I hear it? I don't even understand how this is possible."

"You can hear it because it's half Time Lord, Rose. It's sort of connected to your mind. Are you okay, Rose? Rose?"

She was wide-eyed and her mouth was gaping open, her skin white as a sheet. The Doctor leaned over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it firmly.

"Are you okay?" he asked again. "Is all of this okay?"

"I'm…I'm actually pregnant? Like, really, actually pregnant?"

"Thoroughly. Is that okay?"

"And it's…it's yours? It's ours?"

"Unless you've been with any other Time Lords recently, which I imagine would be fairly difficult."

She chuckled nervously and brought both hands to her stomach.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Rose? You don't have to go through with it if you don't want to. I'll understand. I mean, you're not just pregnant…you're pregnant with a half-_alien _baby."

"Shh," she whispered. "Just…be quiet for a minute. I'm thinking."

He rested his hand on her knee and regarded her face, her eyes closed in concentration.

"Its heart beats are so _strong_. It's amazing. I can hear it clear as day," she said.

"So…"

"So this is wonderful. Completely and totally wonderful. I mean, assuming it's okay with you? You…you want to be a dad?"

"Only if you're the mum."

She smiled enormously and leaned forward to kiss him, holding his head with both of her hands.

"I love you, you know," she said.

"I may have heard you mention that before, yeah. And you know I love you?"

"I've heard it in passing, I think," she said, her mouth curling into a crooked smile. "Can you hear it too?"

"The hearts beating? Yes, but only when I'm very close to you. And it's stronger when we're actually touching."

"So…like this, then?" She splayed her fingers across his chest over his shirt. He was still in his shirt and tie, but he'd removed his jacket earlier. In a strange way it made her feel special to see him without his regular suited uniform. It made her feel, in a weird but perfect way, like he really, really trusted her.

She moved her hands downward and moved in to kiss him again, starting at his neck and working her way up to his jaw. He moaned lowly, moving his hands to the small of her back and pulling her closer.

"Yes, this would be an instance when I can hear the hearts beating quite clearly."

"But you couldn't hear them before?" she whispered into his ear so that her breath tickled him.

"I didn't know what I was looking for hearts to listen to. You know…"

"No, I don't. But do tell."

"I could probably hear them better if you took your shirt off."

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
